Bleach The Banished Shinigami
by KHMDarkness
Summary: Zack, a loyal and trustworthy Shinigami, who's power matched a captain's, was suddenly banished for something he could not help, his powers locked away as punishment. Now, they are unlocked, and he will use the reason he was banished to fight his enemies.
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry I haven't been able to post any stories lately, life and all. But I just read some reviews. At first, I was worried that I would get chewed out by some guy, saying that my stories aren't any good, or that I messed up with a fact in my Star Wars story - BTW, the way the Padawans get their lightsabers in the story will be explained later in the plot and story of it. It sure was a pleasant surprise to see all positive!

I'll be sure and make a next chapter of Star Wars soon, since more people seem to like that. In the meantime, there's a Bleach story from me! Enjoy!)

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Hunting Past**_

_A battlefield of grass..._

_Swords Clash..._

_Roars Echoes..._

_Sparks Fly..._

_Cries are Heard..._

_Blood Pours..._

_Two warriors stands face to face, blades locked..._

_Wind Roars..._

_Screams cry..._

_A longing voice_...

_A woman's cry for her man..._

_A shining blade pierces a body..._

_Spinning... spinning.... spinning in a abyss... _

_Words... a chat... echos..._

"_Bless me, with the_

_Leaf off of the Tree_

_On it, I see_

_The Freedom Reign_

_We are, falling_

_ The Light is calling_

_Tears inside me_

_ Calm me down..."_

"Son of a bitch!"

A man shot up from bed, looking like he was 18, maybe younger, shirtless and covered with sweat. He blinked, looking around in his room. He was in a small apartment, messy with empty junk food wrappers and dirty clothes. His bed wasn't on a frame, yet had sheets on it. There was a desk with a small stack of bills on top of it (along with a empty box of pizza from the other night). There was only one window and a door which lead outside, along with another door which lead to a bathroom...

The man sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rested his elbows on them.

"Same damn dream..."

He stood up, stretching. He was fairly skinny with some muscle on him. He had pure black hair that was long enough to cover his eyes if he didn't comb it. He had sea green eyes, which stood out because of his hair. He ran a hand through his hair, walking to he bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers.

After 30 minutes, he walked out of the bathroom, just taken a shower. He ran a comb back through his wet hair, making him look different after he put his clothes on. He wore baggy blue jeans, wearing a belt so they wouldn't slip down, and a black shirt with long sleeves. Over the shirt he had a silver puffy vest.

_Since it's getting cold out side..._

He grabbed a key and walked out of his door, then locked it. He was in front of a fairly large two story building, full of door, each leading to another apartment. His was on the first floor, which he preferred.

"Hey, Zack!"

The man turned to see another man, who was in his late 40s, wearing old jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

"Where's my rent?"

Zack scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sorry, I don't have it right now, but I should be getting my paycheck, so I should have the money either later tonight or early tomorrow."

He began to jog away down a path. The area he was in was much like a regular living area (like Ichigo's), with houses next to one another with high walls that stood all around each house and for the paths.

"I promise!"

The man sighed, watching Zack run down the path, then turned around, mumbling to himself.

About ten minutes later, Zack was walking around an area full of shops, crowded with people. He had his hands in his pockets, silent as he watched the crowds of students and mothers with their children walk about, bags full of groceries. He stopped as he watched a mother and a child in front of a toy store. The child was crying, wanting an expensive toy that was on sale in the shop. He watched as the mother tried to calm the kid down. As he watched, his mind wondered...

_How long have I been here? How long has it been since.... since then..._

He turned away and continued to walk, his eyes set on the ground now. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice... one which he would have never have guessed he would ear here...

"Ichigo! This way!"

Zack's eyes grew wide as he sharply turned to the top of a building to his right, on the other side of the street. He was Rukia in her Shinigami form, running across the roof tops, holding a cell phone in her hand. Behind her was a boy with a large sword on his back, having orange, spiky hair.... Zack's gawked.

"Ru.... Ruki....a?"

He scowled, looking away as they disappeared. He wasn't one... at least, not any more.... It wasn't his problem, so why think about it?

_Besides... her family did this to me..._

He walked on... he wasn't like he could DO anything anyway...

_**Later on...**_

Zack was on his back, laying on a board with wheels on it. He was under a car, trying to replace a pipe.

"One more twist... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand.... there."

He rolled himself out from under the car and sat up. He wiped his face, getting some grease off of his cheek. He looked around, and saw his boss with a smirk on his face. Zack just grinned back. He know that, once he gets a job, he makes sure he gets it done right.

"Sir, it's done. Gill can drive it out back now."

A girl came out from behind a door. She wore a auto shop jumpsuit, but had the front of the suit zipped open, having a sports bra under it. He had long, blonde hair with soft blue eyes. She was exactly 16 year old.

"Yes sir!"

She skipped out and got in the car. She hummed as she pushed the key in and drove the car away. Zack chuckled as he stood up and walked over to his boss. He was completely bald, yet looked like he was in his early 30s. He was completely buff, his clothes barely able to hold from his muscles.

"Good work, Zack. Here."

He reached in his pocket and gave him a piece of paper, folded up.

"Your paycheck. And... I added a bit extra for your hard work."

Zack blinked, then smiled.

"Thanks, boss."

He turned to the clock... the sun was down and it was getting late.

"Sorry, I got to go! I need to cash in so I can pay my rent The Landlord will probably have my head if I don't pay him."

His boss nodded, his arms crossed. Zack could have _swore_ he heard his boss's shirt rip a little.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Zack walked out of the garage, his hands in his pockets. As he walked, his mind wondered, as it usually did...

_At least work gave me some time to think..._

He stopped by a river on the path 20 minutes later to look up at the moon, which was full that night. His eyes were full of the moon's light...

"80 years..."

He closed his eyes... his memories coming to hunt him once again...

_The roar of the crowd..._

_The boos from his peers..._

_Being alone..._

_Without someone to hold..._

_A sword, taken away..._

_His power, locked away..._

_As a hammer falls..._

_Declaring his doom..._

_Thrown into an abyss..._

_Banished by those he trusted..._

_Words echoes from his heart and soul..._

"_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_ Crown me, with the_

_ Pure Green Leaf_"

Zack had never gotten what those words were... but had a feeling that the last part, at least the part he knew by heart and not by his memories, was connected... He gave a small smirk, remembering what would happen when he said those special words...Now though, he was powerless... no matter what he does, or how much he regrets, he can never have it again...

He started, his thoughts interrupted by a scream. He turned around as fast as he could, alert. He saw a busty woman with long, orange hair, running down a path about 50 feet from where he was. She kept on running... as if something was after her. That was when he noticed giant foot prints that were stomping after her... Zack turned back around and continued on his way, his hands in the pockets of his vests.

_It's not my problem..._

The woman stopped and looked like she picked up a few people that tripped, people that he couldn't see... Zack scowled to himself.

_I can't do anything, anyway..._

There was a loud explosion, a giant ditch forming in between the woman and whatever was chasing her, dust in the air... Zack's fists tightened in his vest, baring his teeth.

_There's nothing I can do..._

The woman stumbled back, staring up as if something so tall, it looked like it could reach the sky, was there in front of her.

_There's nothing.... nothing.............. nothing.............................................._

He spun around and dashed to the woman.

"DAMN IT TO HEEEEELL!!!!"

He scooped her up and jumped over the ditch within a few seconds. After he did, an explosion shot down where they were, causing Zack and the woman to be blown away into nearby woods. They rolled in the trees, Zack holding the woman close, until they slowly came to a stop. He slowly sat up, his head spinning.

"That... sucked...."

He blinked, trying to clear his head. He dizzly turned the to orange haired woman, seeing her just as dizzy.

".... S'up....."

She turned to him, holding her head with her hands.

"Oh.... hi!.... Oh no! The children!"

She slowly got to her feet and ran to the edge of the woods, hiding behind a tree. She gasped, horror on her face. Zack blinked, then he understood, getting up and walking toward her.

"........ You were trying to save a group of children's souls, weren't you?"

She slowly turned to him, gulping. The giant thing, still invisible, seemed to be just standing there mindlessly...

"Y-yes... you can see them, too? What... happened to them?"

Zack stared out to the ditches, his face blank.

"....... I used to be able to........ not any more... tell me, the monster that attacked you and them, is it a Menos, gillian class?"

The woman gave a nod, looking down at the ground.

".... I was too weak to save them..."

"N-no, no!"

Zack placed a hand on her shoulder, hiding behind the tree with the woman just in case the Menos looked their way.

"There's not a lot of people that can stand up against a Meno class Hollow and up."

The woman started, looking up at him in shock.

"You... know all about them?"

"Yep, I do... I sure do...."

Zack was silent for a moment, then sighed.

"So, what's your name?"

The woman sighed, too, leaning against the tree.

"Orihime, Orihime Inoue...."

Zack peered out from behind the tree... he saw what looked like a skyscraper tall swirl of air... he stared out at it, knowing that it was the gillian.... but....

_How... how can I even see THAT?..._

He gulped, nibbling on his bottom lip, a force a habit of his when he's thinking or annoyed.

_Could it be... could my... no, that's impossible, they were locked away since.... THEN...._

An unknown voice rang through his mind, one he had never heard before.

_Well, if it's locked, then shall we UNlock it?_

Zack blinked, confusion on his face.

_Wh-wha... who's there!?_

There wasn't an answer... he nibbled on his lip again, then nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Orihime poke his face.

"Hey, you alright?"

Zack placed a hand over his chest, chuckling a bit.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking..."

Orihime crossed her arms, thinking.

"You don't need a life preserver, do you?"

Zack gave a few blinks, slowly turning his head toward her.

"What?"

They suddenly heard an unearthly wail, echoing throughout the area. Orihime looked out, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh no! It saw us!"

Zack scowled, grabbing her wrist.

"Then we need to move, NOW."

Giant foot steps began to walk closer to them, signaling Zack to run, leading Orihime behind him through the woods. The gillian gave another wail as it got closer and closer, crushing the trees under its feet like they were nothing. Orihime gave a smile, looking up. She stopped, which strangely forced Zack to stop, nearly making his feet fly up in front of him.

"Ichigo!"

Zack turned to her, gaining his balance back.

"Ichi... who?"

He looked up... and saw the same orange haired boy from earlier that day... and right behind him... was Rukia... Zack's fists tightened, his eyes locked on her.

"Rukia..."

He let go of Orihime's wrist, seeing Ichigo, apparently, easily slice down through the gillian, killing it in one fell swoop. He was taken back from this.

"He... killed a gillian... with a single strike?"

From what he recalled, only Vice Captains and up could kill a gillian with a single attack... has he really been gone for so long that things have changed so much. His thoughts were broken when he noticed Orihime running toward Ichigo, who was slowly floating to the ground. Rukia was already there, not even having to do anything. Anger flared in Zack's heart, his eyes tightly closed.

_How!? How could she look so calm... so... so..._

His eyes shot open, a tear running down his face.

_Why has fate cursed me so!?!?_

_You aren't cursed... just... unlucky._

Zack glared forward, staying silent.

_So... I think I will unlock your powers for you. After all, what happened to you wasn't right, at least, not to me._

He looked up, confused... how could this... voice... restore him? And just like that? Without anything in return?

He suddenly gave a gasp, a beam of silver light shooting through his heart from behind him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide, lifted off his feet from it. He would have landed face first on the ground... when a man in a silver cloak appeared in front of him, a hood over his head, placing a hand over Zack's heart and chest. That just gave him enough support to let him stay on his feet. He looked down at the man's hand... seeing something silver... his arms... they were...

".... Me.... tal....?"

The man gave a smirk, his silver eyes shining down on Zack kindly. Zack gave a cringe, something that looked like a keyhole appearing on his chest, then a sound, as if a lock was unlocked, was heard. As soon as that was heard, energy rushed through his body... the power that was once locked away... was now unlocked, spreading throughout his body, where it once was.

Zack took a few steps back, panting as he looked down at the ground. His hair was messed up, but a smile crept on to his face as he caught his breath. He stood straight up and started to walk toward Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime. As he walked past the man in silver, he spoke.

"Thank you... you have no idea how long I've been stuck..."

The man gave a nod, slowly disappearing in a cloud of dust, lifting off to the sky. Zack gave no notice to the oddity of this as he walked toward the edge of the woods, his right hand out a bit as he began. His voice echoed unnaturally in the area, as if there were more then one of him, faint...

"_Bless me with the_

_Leaf off of the Tree_

_On it, I see_

_The Freedom's reign_..."

Rukia quickly turned, seeing Zack coming into view. Her eyes grew wide.

"You.... you can't be..."

Ichigo turned to Rukia, his sword on his shoulder.

"Huh? You know him?"

Zack's smile grew wider as he continued.

"_We are falling_

_The light is calling_

_Tears inside me_

_Calm me down..."_

Rukia turned sharply to Ichigo, panic clear on her face.... this threw Ichigo off, rarely ever seeing her like this.

"Ichigo! We got to stop his chant!"

He turned to Zack, his zanpakuto at his side.

"Why? Rukia-"

"ICHIGO! There's no time to explain!"

Zack chuckled, his spiritual pressure filling the air easily.

"_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_Crown me with the-"_

Ichigo dashed forward and slashed down on Zack... shock was on Ichigo's face, his eyes wide as he saw Zack, blocking his blade with his left index finger. Zack kept the smile on his face, staring straight at Ichigo.

"_Pure green leaf..."_

Zack was erupted in a column of energy, sending Ichigo flying back. Orihime and Rukia turned and watch Ichigo fly off, then Rukia slowly looked back to Zack, her eyes shaking...

Zack was wearing Shinigami clothing, black robes. He had what looked like bone armor on his right shoulder, as a shoulder plate, which had a small spike on it. Instead of sandals, like other Shinigami wore, he wore metal boots, the main color of them dark bronze while the lining of them were tan. On his neck was a blood red scarf, which went down to his back, but gave a flutter to his side when the wind picked up. On his side was a zanpakuto, the sheath the blackest of black, while the handle had a dark purple cloth that went around it. Zack's hair was completely down, making him look like how he looked before he pulled his hair back.

Zack gave a smile, looking directly at Rukia.

"Did you miss me... Rukia?"

_**End of Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Vengeful Heart Break**_

_The winds picks up_

_The scent of blood thick in the air._

_The only being the warrior trust most_

_At his side, ready to fight_

_Even if it is to the death._

_They have fought_

_Long and hard_

_For their Freedom to re realized._

_But as more of them come_

_Eager to slice their blades into the warrior's body_

_He realizes that the only way to survive_

_Is to use his curse as his power…_

Zack crossed his arms, smiling under his scarf as he enjoyed the feeling of all of his powers flowing back through him. And did he ever miss it…

"What? Cat got your tongue, Rukia? I asked "Did you miss me, Rukia?'"

Rukia stepped back, her eyes still shaking as something which she so believed couldn't ever come back… did.

"You… you can't be…"

"Can't be what? Alive?"

Zack spread open his arms.

"In my Shinigami form? Right here, in front of you after all these years? With my powers unlocked?"

He gave a wide grin, showing his teeth, a sort of pain in his eyes…

"Well, I'm here! 80 f***ing long years, and I'm back!"

He quickly raised his right hand, catching a sword in his hand, one which Rukia and tried to swing at him, which could have cut off his head.

"And still… after all these years, your beauty and venom has not lessened…"

Rukia gave a blush, glaring up at him.

"Let GO!"

She reached up and kicked Zack in his stomach so she could get back… the kick did not even phase him. Instead, he just gave a chuckle, rubbing his stomach.

"You still try to use physical strength in battle? Come now, I know you've been trained better then that! You know you're best in Kido and speed."

Rukia gave him another glare, standing in position for a fight, which made Zack smirk again at.

"Like I said, your beauty and venom has not altered in the last 80 years…"

He held out his hand and muttered.

"Kido Number 62; Hyapporankan."

A light blue rod appeared in his hand, grabbing it. He then flung it at Rukia as a blinding speed. It reflected off of her sword as she barely blocked it, being knocked back a few feet. As soon as she looked up, Zack was an inch from her face, just looking in her eyes.

"And you still fall for the simplest distraction."

Her sword was knocked out of her hand as it spun in the air, stabbing into the ground, too far away for her to retrieve safely. She held her wrist, which was numb from the unseen strike from Zack. Then she quickly chanted…

"Kido Number 61; Rikujōkōrō!"

Six wide and thin beams of light surrounded Zack and struck him around his waist. He glanced down, trying to move his legs.

"Hmm… not bad. At least this has gotten better."

He gave a grunt as his right leg began to move to a step. The beams of light then shattered, letting Zack walk toward Rukia, who was backing away.

"Im… impossible… you broke it…"

"With sheer strength? Yeah, I did… pretty rare to see that, isn-"

He side-steped to his left, a large sword crashing down next to him. He grunted as he jumped in the air to avoid another sweep from the sword, Ichigo right were Zack was. He then raised his large sword and cried out.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

He slashed out, a wave of blue energy coming right at Zack in the air, who gawked.

"Wh-what the-!"

It hit him, causing an explosion in the air, a cloud of smoke around where Zack was. Ichigo and Rukia watched the cloud, seeing no movement inside it… until that changed.

Spiritual Pressure rushed out, making an orb of swirling winds while pushing away. Zack was in the middle of it with his hands out, giving a battle cry as he glared down at them.

"You want in on this too, carrot top! Fine!"

He gave a blood lustful grin as he slowly took his sword out, holding it at his side. The blade gave a beautiful shine, but on one side was a scratch that started from the tip of the blade down to the hilt, barely missing a skull imprint near where the blade and handle met. He pointed the tip at them, keeping his grin.

"The demon has been released _ONCE AGAIN!"_

He flew down on them, his blade ready to strike. Ichigo held his sword behind him and flew at Zack, giving a loudening battle cry as they grew closer. Closer and closer they got, until their blades met, sparks flying. Ichigo swung his sword across toward Zack, who spun around the strike with ease, but as he spun, his feet stayed in the air, keeping him upside down, staying eye level to Ichigo. He watched as Ichigo's eyes grew wide with the oddity of the sight before him as Zack reach back, then gave a special attack of his…

"Demon's Flurry!"

As he struck out, the blade seemed to have disappeared, but the handle stayed in his hand. Before anything else happened, there was a cry…

"ICHIGO! LOOK OUT!"Rukia had cried out for Ichigo… but it was too late. Zack's arm seemed to be moving in a circle while striking out in a circle. The actual attack was different. Past the handle of his sword was a thin circle of red energy, which Zack's arm followed around and around, and after the energy was like a gust, purely made of countless swords, striking out at every point, cutting at every point and angle on Ichigo's body. After a few seconds, the strikes stopped as Zack lifted his sword in the air and slammed the hilt of his sword directly on Ichigo's forehead, sending him crashing down into the ground.

Ichigo grunted with his eyes tightly closed, feeling the cuts all over his body, as his blood ran out of them. He then heard a clink, opening his eyes to the point on Zack's zanpakuto. He glared at Zack, who was just giving him a harsh, blank stare. After a moment, Zack lowered his weapon, closing his eyes.

"You're not the one I want… just get out of here, will ya?"

He then turned around… and started to head for Rukia, his left hand holding his sheath while his sword was barely off of the ground at his side, the light from the shining moon reflecting down the scratch on it. He stopped as he saw the same orange haired woman stand in front of Rukia. She looked into Zack's eyes as he felt like she was looking into his very soul with just her eyes, which made him turn away.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking us?"

Zack turned back to Orihime, giving a strong stance and face.

"I did not want to attack that orange haired guy, and I won't attack him again as long-"

"No! Why are you attacking Rukia!"

He spun his sword in his fingers, then placed the back of the blade across his shoulders, staying silent. Orihime softened, seeing it, something Ichigo or Rukia saw.

"Why is there… so much sorrow in your eyes, Zack…?"

Zack started, turning away again. Memories of his past rushing forward again…

_A man, sitting under a tree on a hill,_

_Watching the Soul Society from above,_

_As the tree's cheery blossoms fall around him._

_A beautiful woman comes into view,_

_Her strong eyes shining in the moonlight._

_She sat beside him,_

_Their Shinigami robes matching them perfectly,_

_As the man takes off his red scarf,_

_And puts it around the woman,_

_Giving her warmth on this chilly night._

_She looks up to him,_

_Giving him a very happy smile,_

_As her hand slowly lays on top of the man's._

_He turns his hand around,_

_And weaves his fingers through her's._

_He was happy, just to be with her,_

_And her feelings just as strong._

_They drew closer,_

_And closer_

_Until, under the moonlight_

_They kiss_

_Just as lovers do…_

Zack's hand began to shake, his grip getting tighter on the handle of his sword as he took it off his shoulders. He looked directly at Orihime and Rukia.

"Why…? Why there is so much pain in my heart? Why am I after her? Why am I…?"

He pointed his sword at them, his Spiritual Pressure filling the air, making it heavy.

"You try having the person you love most in the world betray you! YOU try having that person as your only hope for you to get out of trouble for something you did not do, and have her betray you! You try having your powers locked up inside you for 80 years, forced to see the friends you make in the human world grow old and die while you watch! You try hearing Hollows at night, their howling echoing at night, knowing you can't do shit for the poor victims that are eaten, each and every damn night!"

Zack hung his head, his Spiritual Pressure lessening in the air. He then looked up, tears in his eyes as he looked directly at Rukia.

"Rukia… I loved you… and I still do, and always will… but that betrayal you did to me… I know now you are a trickster, a woman who uses men and gets rid of them as soon as there's any sight of a possible problem for you!"

He raised his sword at her as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"That is why… as a lover that you betrayed… I have to kill you, so your venom won't hurt another person like it has me…"

Orihime and Ichigo were dead silent from his words, turning to Rukia, who's eyes were wide and shaking.

"Zack… you betrayed-"

He swung his sword in the air.

"NO! Don't say any more of your lies! They have already cost me my powers, my rank, my whole damn LIFE!"

He then dashed toward Rukia, his arms spread behind him, his sights directly set on her. He drew closer and closer, his sword raised, ready to strike as Orihime raised her arms.

"Baigon! Hinagiku! Lily! I Reject!"

Zack's sword came down on a triangular shield, blocking his strike completely. His eyes grew wide with shock, never seeing anything like this before.

"What the… what type of power is th-"

He stopped, quickly turning his head around… and saw a massive beam of Spiritual Energy heading toward him. He could say only one thing…

"Oh, shit!"

He used his Shunpo, his Flash Step, to get away, appearing about 15 feet away from Rukia and Orihime, a large trail in the ground in front of him and the girls. Zack looked down, eyes wide as he gave a blink.

"That… would have hurt…"

"If you think that would hurt, try this!"

He turned and saw a massive barrage of blue energy arrows flying toward him. Zack, bent back, avoiding some arrows as he flipped into the air to avoid the rest, then used Shunpo again to get high in the air. He looked around then to see who had thrown those attacks. Below, he quickly saw two guys… a very large and buff Spanish man with a black and red right arm, and a smaller, paler guy with glasses, holding an energy bow in his right hand as he fixed his glasses with his left, speaking again.

"I suggest that you leave, before we really try to hit you…"

Zack scowled, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword. He knew he could beat them, but he needed to get used to his powers again, being so long, so that he would come out without any injuries… he turned and saw Ichigo, starting to get up, which made him scowl even more. Not knowing what he was fighting against would be the worse thing he could do, so he had to do the only thing he could, which he hated…

He turned and looked at Rukia, who was watching him with soft eyes, eyes which Zack had missed so much… he looked up, holding out his hand in front of him.

"The moonlight… it's much like that night we spent together, isn't it, Rukia…?"

He then disappeared completely, leaving them all alone…

Zack reappeared at the park, standing on top of the swing set. He needed to think, needed to get used to the feeling of his energy flowing through him again, to be able to judge correctly how much energy he had left… and that needed time; time he did not have much of. If he were to kill Rukia, he needed to get used to himself again… but seeing her again, even though she betrayed him… he had missed her and her soft eyes… her gentle hands…

"Is he here?"

Zack gave a blink, being startled by a young girl's voice. He looked down… and saw Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki at the side of the park, on the sidewalk. Karin began to look around in the park.

"I don't see him here, Yuzu… but I'll check here some more, why don't you search at another place for him?"

Yuzu sighed, placing her hands on her hips., her face puffed up.

"Really! Where is he? Dad's been going crazy since an hour ago…"

She then began to walk down the sidewalk, leaving Karin alone in the park. She looked around, seeing her chance, and went over to the swing set, then looked up.

"Excuse me? Could you help me for a second?"

Zack blinked, looking around to see who she was talking to… and saw no one. He gave another blink, looking down at the girl.

"You… can see me?"

_**End of Chapter Two…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Story Telling**_

"NEE-SAN!"

Kon jumped toward Rukia, who her and Ichigo had just climbed into his room through the window. He wrapped his body around her arm, then had a confused look on his face.

"Wait a minute… you're trembling, Nee-san…"

Rukia's eyes were wide, her body trembling as she sat on the bed. Ichigo climbed in behind her and stood in front of her. Kon jumped down beside her on the bed and turned to Ichigo.

"YO! What did you do to my Nee-san! You better not be the reason she's like this!"

Ichigo glared at Kon, then reached over and grabbed his fuzzy head.

"Kon…"

He then threw him out of the open window.

"TAKE ORIHIME HOME!"

Kon had shock on his face as he slowly fell down… and landed in Orihime's arms.

"Oh! Kon!"

His face seemed to have begun to sparkle as he was held in her arms.

_Ahhhh… Orihime's pillows… they are so soft…_

Ichigo was tempted to throw something at Kon for the look on his face, but decided against it as he stood back in front of Rukia.

"Ok. Rukia, who the Hell was that guy!"

She was silent, looking down at the wooden floor…

"You… can see me?"

Karin put her hands on her hips as she looked up to Zack.

"Yeah, I can! Now, have you seen my brother around here?"

Zack held back a grin.

_Spunky little girl, isn't she?_

He jumped down onto the ground next to her, his scarf fluttering behind him. He fixed the part around his mouth and neck and turned to Karin.

"Well, I just got here myself, so I've seen as much as you have when you got here."

"Oh… I see…"

Zack frowned under his scarf, seeing the disappointment on her face. He had always been a sucker for girls, especially if he accidentally made them sad.

"Well… how about we both take a walk and look for your brother. It would be more enjoyable if you had someone with you and…"

He stopped, looking directly at her face. Now that he was closer to her… she seemed somewhat familiar. Not in her face, but the strength behind her eyes…

"Say… who is your brother, anyway?"

Karin looked up at him and answered plainly.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. And I'm Karin, Karin Kurosaki."

Zack raised his eyebrow, then gave a chuckle. That explain the strength behind her eyes.

"Him? That carrot top kid?"

"Yes! Is he hurt?"

He looked away for a minute, thinking, then back toward her.

"Yeah, he's fine. He might have a few scratches, though."

Karin gave a sigh, wiping her forehead.

"Well, as long as he'll be alright… I should get Yuzu and tell her that he should be home soon."

"Who is he, Rukia! He knew all about you and was aiming for you!"

Rukia closed her eyes, still silent with her hands in her lap. They both were still in their Shinigami forms so no one would hear them in the house. Ichigo gave a tsk and sat down in his chair at his desk, leaning back with his zanpakuto at his side against the desk.

"Listen, you may think this may not concern me, but it does. He went straight for you and had that unbelievable spiritual pressure, yet he didn't give me any major wounds… who is he?"

"An ex boyfriend."

"…. HUH!"

Rukia looked up to him, sorrow on her face, taking back Ichigo. He had never seen her like this before…

"…. What happened?"

"You don't have to follow me, you know."

Zack was walking on top of a railing on the sidewalk with his hands behind his head as he followed Karin.

"I know, but I really have nothing else to do. Besides, this walk is letting me think on a few things."

She looked up at him, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Like…?""Well… hmmm…"

He looked up at the night sky, the stars shining brightly.

"About the past… you know all about us Soul Reapers, or Shinigami, right? Since your brother is one."

Karin looked down the sidewalk, nodding.

"Well… I was one, too… but I was banned from Soul Society for something I did not do…"

He paused, stopping on the railing as he looked up still, Karin stopping in front of him.

"… and for my lover, the one person I trusted most, was the only one that could have saved me, and she betraying that and causing this to happen to me…"

"Wait, this guy killed countless other Soul Reapers?"

Rukia nodded, not even budging.

"He was accused of treason, by siding himself with the Hollows to take over the Soul Society… the proof was that he was with the Hollows when they once broke into the area, killing so many innocents…"

Ichigo turned his chair to her, leaning forward, looking at her intensely.

"How do you know that…?"

Her hair was hidden from view, memories of being with Zack flashing in front of her eyes.

"B-because… I've seen it all… with my own eyes…"

"What? You were accused of sending Hollows, the monsters with masks, into this Soul Society? That's where you go after you die, right?"

Zack nodded, keeping quiet as he thought.

"But… DID you?"

"Never."

"Then… who said you did?"

He kept quiet again, his hands now in his pockets.

"Someone… very close to my heart…"

Karin looked up to him… the way the light from the full moon was hitting him… hitting his sad eyes… just made him look sorrowful even more.

"And… no one believed you?"

Zack gave a sad chuckle.

"The whole Soul Society was in a state of panic, and they needed to blame someone quickly before they had people revolting against them for not protecting them… and… that person said it was me… I… I don't know why…"

He voice broke for a moment. He coughed a bit, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Excuse me…"

"He… what?"

Rukia had the memories still coming, on how she was informed of the fight, how she ran to the field, only to see a plain covered with blood from dead Shinigami… and seeing Zack, killing another Shinigami in front of her, his face having something on it as someone else fought with him… she started, eyes wide.

"Oh my God… Ichigo… I never know what this meant until now, but… he's-"

"It doesn't matter what he is, who he is, or what he got! As long as he can die, it's fine by me!"

Ichigo and Rukia turned around… and saw Kenpachi, smiling with his teeth showing, looking down at the two while leaning against Ichigo's closet door.

"K-Kenpachi!

"Hiya, Ichigo!"

Yachiru popped up from Kenpachi's side, waving with a smile on her face. Rukia and Ichigo just stared at them, wide eyed.

"Captain Zaraki, why are you here in the living world?"

Yachiru jumped down onto the floor, looking around in Ichigo's room.

"Grampa said that he wanted us to come here. Hey, what's this?"

She pulled out a teen magazine from a drawer of Ichigo's desk.

"Hey! Put that back!"

Ichigo reached down and grabbed the magazine, but Yachiru wouldn't let go.

"Nuh-uh! I wanna see it!"

"Let go! You're going to rip it!"

Rukia looked up to Kenpachi, still a little shaken.

"The Captain Commander sent you here himself?"

Kenpachi gave a chuckle, ignoring Ichigo now spinning around, trying to get Yachiru to let go of his magazine.

"Yeah. The Research Department apparently found a reiatsu which the computers recognized. Someone by the name of… Zamn."

"!"

Yachiru had Ichigo's foot against her cheek, so she opened her mouth and bit down hard on his foot.

"EEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! Let go of my foot! Stop biting me!"

"NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"

Ichigo began to try to swing her off, but she had a strong bite on his foot. Kenpachi just waved his hand.

"Tsk, whatever his name is. I guess he must be powerful, to send me here… heh, can't wait!"

Rukia's eyes grew wide, easily imagining them fighting.

"You… are here to kill Zack, then?"

Kenpachi's smile grew wider, full of blood lust.

"Oh yeah… I hope he will be of some fun! It is never any fun to kill a weakling!"

"Menny, doph phget aphot phat opher phing!"

"Oh, right, we are here for… research… ugh…"

Ichigo turned to Kenpachi, blinking.

"Wait… you understood that?"

Kenpachi turned to him, his hand flexing a bit on the hilt of his sword.

"Yeah… she said it as clear as day. Wha, you're deaf or something?"

Rukia couldn't help but to interrupt them.

"Wait, _research?_ You?"

He shrugged, still smiling.

"The old man said that something which the computer never analyzed before appeared right next to this Zack, and then he got his powers back. They want me to go where he got them back and they taught Yachiru how to gather the data… bah, all a waste of time. If it was an enemy, then let him show himself already!"

Yachiru let go of Ichigo's foot, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Kenny, let's have 'em tell the mini-thingy Mayurin gave me!"

"M-mini-thingy?"

She quickly reached into her sleeve and pulled out what looked like a pill dispenser that had a yellow baby head on the top of it..

"He said to tell what happened into this!"

Zack had his hands behind his head as he looked up at the full moon, shining down beautifully.

"You know… the Soul Society also has a moon, exactly the one up in this sky…"

Karin looked up too, she could easily see many of the moon's features on that clear night sky.

"Really? I would imagine it being a world where it's dusk all the time."

"Nope."

He stopped, now placing his hands on his hips.

"It's much like the feudal era of Japan, actually. Except you age VERY slowly. You could be 300 years old and still look very young! There is also day and night, like the living world, and… huh?"

He blinked, still looking up at the moon, which looked like it was about to change shape, but stopped in less then a second.

"Did… did you see that?"

Karin gave a sigh, walking forward again.

"I don't know… so many weird things has happened lately that I don't know what to make of things anymore…"

Now Zack shrugged, continuing walking, now beside Karin. They were now on the street, very close to Karin's house.

"Hey, Karin!"

Both of them turned around, seeing Yuzu rushing toward them. She stopped, catching her breath for a moment.

"I-I couldn't find brother… did you manage to find him?"

Karin just shook her head.

"No, but he might be home, which we were heading for now."

Yuzu tilted her head a bit.

"Umm… we?"

Zack turned to Karin, hiding his smile behind his scarf.

"She can't see me, huh?"

She turned to him, trying to hide her own smile.

"Nope. Not really, but she knows spirits and all exists."

"Ah."

Yuzu's face puffed up a bit, pouting a bit.

"Who are you talking to, Karin?"

"Oh, sorry, Yuzu. Yuzu, this is Zack, a spirit which helps other spirits move on. Zack, this is my sister, Yuzu."

Even though he knew Yuzu couldn't really see him, he figure he should still be polite. Besides, he like this little girl, she had spunk and is fun to talk to.

"Hello, Yuzu, it's a pleasure to…. meet…. you…."

He slowed down as he saw Yuzu giving a respectable bow… facing away from him.

"Hello, Zack. It's nice to meet someone who helps so many souls."

Zack held back his laughter, crossing his arms.

"Well… she definitely can't see me…"

Karin hid her smile from Yuzu.

"Come on, I'm sure Ichigo is back at the house already."

"Let's see… is that all of it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo have a nod, finally back inside his human body now.

"Yeah… he didn't even release his zanpakuto, and he still showed some amazing skills and speed. Was he a captain before whatever happened?"

Rukia was silent, turning her head away from everyone, memories flooding back…

Then her head shot up, her eyes wide as she sensed a familiar reiatsu coming closer.

"Ichigo… he's here!"

Kenpachi gave a wide smile, blood lust clear in his eyes and on his face. He dashed out of the window…

Zack looked around, seeing comfortable family houses near each other.

"This is a very peaceful neighbor, you two. And I'm guessing this is your house?"

Karin gave a nod, looking at her own house.

"Yeah, and Ichigo's room light is on, so he is home-"

"MOVE!"

Zack suddenly pushed Karin and Yuzu to the side, then pulled out his sword, blocking a powerful strike from above… Kenpachi's strike from his own sword.

"HA! Strong enough to stand your ground against my strike! You really do look like you will be fun!"

Zack scowled, their sword locked. He looked at Kenpachi's clothing, and of the symbol on his back.

"Captain of Squad 11... Damn, I JUST got my powers back, and they already sent a Captain after me?"

Kenpachi gave a laugh, pushing harder, making Zack jump back. He gained balance as quickly as he could, standing in front of Karin and Yuzu, both on the ground, gasping for breath as the Captain let some of his reiatsu. Zack glared at him, easily seeing nothing would convince him to wait for the humans behind him. He held his zanpakuto's handle beside his head with both hands, the blade pointing at Kenpachi, his legs spread apart….

"Well… I guess I have to make this quick, since your spiritual pressure is making these two girls choke."

He gave a smile, remembering this feeling.

"I guess you will see why my enemies call me "The Demon Shinigami"…"

_**End of Chapter Three…**_


End file.
